The Weak Genestella
by MrAlan
Summary: Kazuki Otani, 16 years old, has always known what lose means, but when he becomes a Genestella he decides to transfer to Seidoukan Academy in hope of finding a important person to him, his fiance, there he decided to take into this new world and decided to enter the Festa, will he succeed? Or as always... will he lose? !Weak OC OCxHarem Slow Plot advance
1. This is already impossible

**[A/N]**

 **Okay to those of you, that are probably a few, welcome to my newest entry of my fic history… yeah, so anyway welcome to yet another fic probably badly written because I'm a bad writer yeah! Anyway the reason I'm writing a fic of this serie it's because… I love this serie, yeah you read right, I love The Asterisk War, it's on my favorite anime, you could say I have a bad taste or things like that, but I just like anime… no matter how cliché it is, I don't hate any anime… well except Sword Art Online (the anime), I like the games and the light novel but the anime is… gah.**

 **Okay now explanation of my fic, anyway… as always it will be OCxHarem, to those new to my fics… then welcome to the Harem addict, okay as I was writing, this fic will be a whole new personality for my OC, my OC… will be… weak… weak-willed, a worry brat and… whiny (maybe) and many things… if you read onto my fic and say things like "That's not how a weak or weak-willed person is, he is a [insert name of personality]" or "No a weak or weak-willed person should be more like [insert correct dialogue]" Then I apologize, as stated as before, I'm a bad writer and I still haven't quite grasped how a weak person should be, and so on... anyway you might abandon the fic halfway because of one thing or another, but still thanks for at least visiting, Thank you! Now Onto the FIC!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Asterisk War, I just own my OC.**

 **The Weak Genestella**

 **Prologue: This is already impossible**

 _A certain day on spring_

"…"

" _~" Right now the 9 year old me is having a really bad and unnecessary worry, the day was a certain day on spring, the weather was the most beautiful in the world the petals of cherry blossom fluttered and danced in the air with each passing breeze, the me from now can't describe it with words and probably the me in the future won't, but that was not the problem here._

" _What do I do? Father told me to be nice to that person, but he didn't tell me what should I do" I whispered to myself while pacing back and forth on the same place and looking at the same way, I, or rather, my family lived in a dojo, a two story house to be exact, I was currently on the dojo part, and I was looking at the direction where two sliding doors were, the view there was usually a peaceful garden, that had a little bit of a wide space for me to train on my free time, there also was a big tree which was the pride of my family, there also was a small pond where sometimes on night fireflies would gather on summer, it was the most beautiful, but today… the most important day for my family, on the edge of the dojo connecting to the garden was a person sitting and moving her head._

"

 _~" She also seemed to be humming, oh no… what do I do? I haven't talked to a girl in my 9 years of existence, that girl had a simple purple dress, her hair consisted of two small twin tails and a braid attached to each, her hair was… silver but had some purplish color, she was very small, the thing is that her appearance wasn't the thing troubling me but rather who she was._

" _I have to make a good impression, father said I should do it, but I didn't ask mother what I should do… this is bad…" I said while pacing back and forth and still looking at the girl, I don't know where to start and how to continue this!_

" _Ah!" Then suddenly the girl exclaimed and I stopped in the middle looking at the girl, "A butterfly!" The girl exclaimed and then I saw that there was indeed a butterfly, ah then it's really true that girls like butterflies, rainbows and ponies!_

" _Maybe this is my chance?" I said while looking at the girl that stood up and put her feet on the garden to chase the butterfly, I have to do this… for my family! I then started to walk towards the garden, it's okay… it's okay I'm dressed right, I have an orange shirt and black shorts so it's okay, then suddenly "Ah..." The girl fell, she fell while trying to catch the butterfly._

" _Uh… *hic*" Oh no! She will start crying, I then started to run towards the garden, I jumped on the high floor or hedge of the dojo and landed right next to the girl._

" _Don't cry, here come on take my hand" I said while smiling at her, she lifted her head and looked at me with teary eyes, her grey eyes meeting my blue eyes, she then started to sob more, "Oh… eh… come on, I'm no one scary, I just want to help you come on!" I said while smiling, still… I feel awkward talking to a girl._

" _*nod*" She just nodded and took my hand while still sobbing, then I held her hand and helped her stand up, she still had some tears welling up on her eyes, so I quickly looked in my pockets, where is it? Where is it? Ah!_

" _Here, let me wipe your tears" I said while taking my handkerchief out, I then gently started to wipe her tears, "Don't cry, don't cry, I'm here don't worry" I said while smiling, I didn't know what else to say I just… couldn't find any correct words._

" _T-Thank you" She said in a small voice, I then smiled a bit more, finally I'm getting somewhere… now what can we do? Ah!_

" _Hey, do you want to see our pond?"_

" _Pond?"_

" _Yeah, come on, it's this way" I said while still holding her hand and leading her to the pond, when we arrived I then knelt in front of it, "Look! We can see our reflection! Haha, watch! Biiiii!" I said and then I made a funny face on the pond and I saw my own reflection, haha I… pfft… look so stupid._

" _Haha, it's funny!" She said while laughing and smiling, yes! Finally I made her smile!_

" _You try too!" I said to the girl and she then smiled widely._

" _Can I?"_

" _Yeah!" I said while nodding, then she smiled widely and pulled her cheeks while facing the pond._

" _Pfft… HAHAHA, W-What is that?" I asked while holding my laughter and then she looked at me and she also laughed, "Are you hurt anymore?" I asked her while petting her head._

" _No, it doesn't hurt anymore" She said while smiling, then I smiled really widely and stood up._

" _Then let's chase some butterflies!" I said while pumping my little fists into the sky._

" _Eh? Okay!" She said and then I held out my hand to her and started to walk on our garden, then I saw a butterfly._

" _There! Look, it's beautiful?"_

" _Yeah, it is!" She said while looking at the butterfly thoroughly, then I held her hand tighter._

" _Then let's catch it!" I said while smiling, I was about to run off to catch it, but she just hanged her head._

" _B-But… I might fall again…" She said while holding her lower part of the dress tighter, I then patted her head._

" _I won't let you fall again, I'm right here for you! I definitely DEFINITELY won't let go of your hand so come on!" I said while smiling and then she looked at me strangely and nodded while smiling, "Okay! Now prepare yourself butterfly! We will catch you!" I said while running after the butterfly._

" _Ah! The butterfly flew away!" She said while pointing at the butterfly that was now flying towards the blue sky, EHHH?! And after I said all that._

" _Sorry…"_

" _Eh?"_

" _We couldn't catch the butterfly" I said while slumping a little bit, hagh… that was definitely my chance of a first impression… but it seems that my life will be hard no matter what I do._

" _D-Don't worry, it's not my favorite thing in the world after all!" She said while smiling a bit warmly at me._

" _Eh? Then do you mind telling me what do you like?" I asked her while looking at her._

" _Hm… let's see… I like folding paper cranes, what else? What else? Ah! I love my father very much!" The girl said while smiling really widely, so she really loves her father… huh?_

" _Folding paper cranes?"_

" _Yeah, because that is our family style!" She said while smiling, ah! Then no wonder her family and mine are close._

" _Whoa! You definitely have to teach me to fold paper cranes! It sounds interesting!" I told her while smiling, I really want to try many things… father said one of our family should also be master of many things._

" _Of course! Then how about I teach you now… well… first of all you have to—"_

" _You two" The girl was about to tell me how to fold a paper cranes, when suddenly my mother came out from a room further from our dojo, she looked very happy so that means the meeting went well! "Come here!" She told us while smiling at us and waving her hand at us for us to go to her._

" _Ah! Mother! Let's go!" I told the girl, then she nodded and I grabbed her hand once again and I walked towards my mother and I climbed first the elevated part and then I helped the girl up, "What is the matter mother?" I asked mother._

" _We just need you two, for the finish" My mother said while smiling and then she went inside the room, I looked at the girl and let go of her hand._

" _Let's go" I said to her and she nodded, then we entered the room and found…_

" _Father!" She said really happy, there in the room were 4 people, my father, my mother, and their close friend, that seemed to be the family of the girl, they were sitting opposite of another a table between them._

" _Okay, okay calm down, haha… just sit there with the young boy okay?" Her father said in a kind voice, she then nodded and she sat at the edge of the table._

" _Come on, you too" Father said to me and I nodded and then I sat beside the girl she smiled at me and I smiled at her._

" _Oh, Yoshitane my good friend, you have done too much to me, how can I ever repay you?" The Girl's Father said while smiling warmly at my friend._

" _Seijirou, I already said that's enough… remember that as the chairman of the Otani clan I have to put friendship above all else, and this is what I'm doing, I always help you no matter what… not because I want something back or some ulterior motive, you are my greatest friend"_

" _But…"_

" _Enough… anyway, what is it that you wanted to propose bringing our kids here?" My Father said and then her Father smiled._

" _The union of both our clans"_

" _What? Then that would mean-! Are you absolutely sure about this Seijirou?" My father asked in a surprised tone, I wonder what they are talking about?_

" _Yeah, this is my way of saying that our friendship shall be eternal Yoshitane" Her Father said while smiling at him, "Our clans have been the best of friends since the War Period… and I want to be the one to make our long-lasting friendship become definitive"_

" _Hm… then… let's hear it from you"_

" _Okay…" Then her father coughed and changed to a serious expression, "I, Seijirou Toudou, chairman of the Toudou clan hereby suggest a permanent friendship and alliance with you, Yoshitane Otani, chairman of the Otani clan, by marrying my only daughter to your only son" The man now known as, Seijirou-san said while looking at my father._

" _Hm…" Then father looked at me, "What do you say Kazuki?" He asked me._

" _Eh? But… what does that mean?"_

" _It means that the two of you will be proof of our everlasting friendship, both of you will live together and things like that" My father said to me while looking at me seriously._

" _I accept… but… I would like to ask her opinion first and well… if she doesn't want to then it's a no" I said while looking at the girl, "Sorry for putting this to you, but hm… do you accept whatever they are saying?" I asked the girl._

" _Kirin…" Seijirou-san said while smiling the girl looked at him, "I'm not forcing you to do this, if you don't want to spend the days with Kazuki-kun here, then you can choose not to"_

" _Eh? But…" The girl said then she tilted her head, "I accept, I mean we can play and it will be tons of fun and I will be helping the family right?" The girl asked and then the five of us smiled and Seijirou-san nodded._

" _Then it's decided, you two…" Seijirou-san said and then he reached his pockets just to get to boxes out._

" _Hey Hey, don't tell me you already saw this coming Seijirou?" My father said while Seijirou-san just chuckled, "You damn schemer… always two steps ahead of me"_

" _Kazuki-kun, Kirin here these are for you" Seijirou-san said and then we both opened our boxes… both of them had a ring inside, but each with different design… mine had a small paper crane, I looked to my side and looked at the one the girl had, it had the symbol of the family… a small crane, "These will symbolize the union between the two families, now to seal of this deal introduce yourself to the other one"_

"" _Y-Yes!"" We both said in a loud voice, and then we both faced each other._

" _Eh… Kazuki Otani, only son of Yoshitane Otani, chairman of the Otani clan, nice to meet you!" I said while smiling at her._

" _N-Nice to meet you, my name is Kirin Toudou, only daughter of Seijirou Toudou, chairman of the Toudou clan, please be nice to me from now on" She said while smiling and then we both smiled._

" _That decides it, both are engaged one to another, haha now you can't escape me Yoshitane!" Seijirou-san said while smiling at my dad._

" _Heh, then it seems I just can't escape you… haha, you damn Seijirou, I hope we both have a nice future" My father said while smiling and we all laughed because of our newly founded union._

 _At that time… I didn't know, what everything was about… I didn't know what it means to be engaged… to have a fiancé… but now… now…_

 _(A year later)_

" _Kazuki! Come on! Swing that sword faster! Come on!" My father shouted while I started to swing my wooden sword faster, my father has changed after something strange happened… I don't know what happened, but he changed… and no one is coming to our dojo anymore._

" _Wh-?! Ahhh!" I said while I slipped, I fell on my butt first into the floor._

" _Stand up Kazuki! Come on! Start from the top!" My father shouted, the kind face he had when I was younger was no more, replaced it looked like he was stressed… but then again at the time I couldn't understand._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Come on, Kazuki! Punch harder!"_

" _B-But mother…"_

" _But! Nothing! Come on!" This… also happened to mother… I don't know what happened to both of them, we also were on the dojo, my father was watching and my mother was teaching me hand-to-hand combat._

" _Ah!" I then stepped wrong and fell on my butt again._

" _Stand up!"_

" _O-Okay!" I said while standing up faster and then I started to do our family style but then at the part where I had to kick my mother I moved my leg lighter than before._

" _Ah!" This caused that I stumbled and I fell on the floor._

" _Ow…" I said because I twisted my right foot, "Ow… Ow…"_

" _Kazuki?"_

" _S-Sorry, mother… I can cont—ugh!" I said while trying to stand up, but I couldn't, my foot hurt a lot, "T-This is nothing…"_

"… _Sorry… Kazuki… it's because… we are pressured because of the current Genestella rise…" My mother said while hanging her head, Genestella… these new kind of people, an event that happened some years ago caused people to possess abilities like magicians or wizards or witches, also they augmented one's strength and resistance well everything, there was a city specifically for those people, from what I heard there was also 6 or 7 schools there, and currently there was a rise on the Genestella… probably causing my dojo to be abandoned, "Today's training is over…"_

" _Eh? But… I ca—"_

" _Kazuki…" My father said while his hair covered his face, "Please listen to your mother" My father said then I looked at both of them and they were hanging their heads._

" _*nod*" I just nodded and I wobbled to my room on the second floor, since it was already night I felt very tired and fell asleep immediately._

 _The next day I woke up earlier than usual, and then I thought of what happened yesterday, Training has been getting harder… I can't keep up, I keep getting bruises here and there but… still… have I shamed my family? Have I disrespected my family? While these thoughts swirled on my mind, I grabbed the bandage I had on my room and started to bandage my own foot, "I can't just… stay like this… I have to train, for mother and father" I said while getting serious… I then made my way out of my room towards the dojo, I couldn't hear anything… not even the sound of my mother making breakfast._

" _Ah…" That's when I arrived to the dojo, "Ah…" What awaited me was something… so horrible… something so full of despair… "Ah…" On the center of the dojo… "Ah…" Were my mother… and father… both knelt and holding hands… but the things is… there was a sword on both their chests, my parents… committed seppuku._

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried and I knelt on the floor while crying uncontrollably, I couldn't stop the tears, I couldn't stop my shaking, I couldn't stop anything… I failed them… I failed my parents… I… I… I couldn't prove them what I could do, I wanted… them to see… I… I… that's when a strange light surrounded my body, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I couldn't even feel it… was it painful? Was it enjoyable? I couldn't even think of these… I just… couldn't even think._

" _Hey! We arri-! EH? Yoshitane! Akemi!" A voice I haven't heard in a long time was heard…_

" _What is it dear? *gasp* Yoshitane! Akemi!" A female voice was heard, this one was also one I haven't heard in a long time, "! Kazuki! What's happening?!" I then heard the female voice get closer to me._

" _Kazuki! Snap out of it!" I also heard the male voice get closer to me, but I couldn't do a single thing… I was broken… I was… I'm broken… nothing… I'm a failure…_

" _Kazuki, please come to your senses!" The female voice said while getting closer to me, then I felt a warmth… a warm feeling on my cheek… this… I remember this._

" _Ah…" I then felt light headed, then I fainted and I also saw the light surrounding me disappear._

"" _Kazuki!"" Both the voices said while catching me, I then looked at them and I muttered their names._

" _Kimiko-baachan, Hiroyuki-jiichan" I muttered to my grandparents before fainting._

(Present)

"Ah!" I then woke up… I woke up in my usual Japanese room, I looked at the ceiling above me, and couldn't help but think of the dream I had… the memories that marked my life were there, the death of my parents… their wasted death because of their failure of a son, after that we buried them on the graveyard… and went home, my grandpa and grandma started to live with me, they took care of me and raised me like their own son.

"They didn't have to do this…" I whispered to myself then I stood up from my futon and started to fold it and put it inside my closet, I then took out my clothes for the day, and finally I put my pendant and on the front of the pendant was a ring… a ring with a paper crane, "I wonder… where is she?" I whispered, after my parents death to top everything to me… surprisingly the Toudou clan cut ties with us, there wasn't even a word… they just sent a card with that written on it, and now because of my father's death, grandpa had to take once again the position of chairman, and started to train me but… it seems he stills thinks I'm not good enough because I have not trained any special skills or the like.

"I get him, they just are… bad on me" I said while walking towards the bathroom so I could wash my face, "I guess today I will help grandma" I said while entering the bathroom, I then started to wash my teeth and my face, then I looked at my own reflection, Kazuki Otani, currently 16 years old, black messy hair and blue eyes, I guess if I had to say something about my physique then it would be that I'm really tall and I have and average built, there is nothing special about me… just that I'm a Genestella now.

"But that doesn't mean… anything while I'm this bad…" I then started to go towards the kitchen and I opened the door just to find an elderly woman in her middle 50s her white hair was still curly just like how she told me how she was when she was younger, "Kimiko-obaasama, I'm here to help" I said while smiling at her, she then turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, don't worry Kazuki, just sit down and wait for your Granpa so that you can eat together" Kimiko-obaasama said while waving her hand, she is really kind and respectful, though… she is scary when grandpa does something she doesn't like…

"But…"

"Come on, just sit down" Kimiko-obaasama said while smiling at me, then I gave up and sat on the table and waited for grandpa.

"Where is Hiroyuki-ojiisama?"

"Ah! It seems he wanted to get you something so he woke up earlier than usual, he said he would come back any time now" Kimiko-obaasama said then she grabbed a knife and started to cut a radish really strongly, "I just hope he is not at the hostess bar again, Ohoho~"

"Y-Yeah" I said while sweat dropping, I wanted to ask what a hostess bar is but couldn't find any courage, "Ah! Are you cooking miso soup?" I asked grandma.

"Yes, since your grandpa just said to cook a feast, it seems this something is something so amazing that it needs a feast" Kimiko-obaasama said while twirling the soup on the pot, still… is it really alright for me to have that something? Someone like me?

"I have arrived!" A male voice was heard and then the sliding door opened and from it an elderly man was seen he was in his middle 50s he had short white hair and accompanied with that was a white beard, if someone saw his smile they would instantly get his personality… he was very laid back.

"Ah! Welcome back dear!"

"Welcome back, Hiroyuki-ojiisama!" I said while smiling then he looked at both of us and smiled, then he entered the room.

"Haha, oh! It smells like miso soup, our favorite right Kazuki?" Grandpa asked me and then I smiled and nodded, but more importantly, I then glanced at what was next to him when he sat down, "Oh? This? I'll tell you after breakfast!" Grandpa smiled and then Grandma came with our plates.

"Sorry for the wait! Here is our breakfast!" Grandma said while putting our plates in the table.

"Oh! Finally Kimiko!"

"Thanks for the food!" I said while clasping my hands together and then I grabbed my chopsticks and started to eat my breakfast.

"And remember Kazuki! Otani Family Code #41: "Always finish your food, no matter how bad it is!"" Grandpa said while smiling, I just looked at him and nodded.

"Are you trying to say something, dear?" Grandma said while shaking and while smiling, but that smile wasn't one of warmth… it was like of a demon.

"W-W-W-W-What?! N-No! Kimiko, I love you and your food!" Granpa said while shaking and eating his food at a breathtaking speed.

"Then that's good" Grandma said while smiling normally again, and then we all proceeded to have our breakfast.

(Time Skip)

"Ah, that was good as always!" Grandpa said while smiling and rubbing his stomach, I also rubbed my stomach and drank a bit of tea to calm my stomachache.

"Dear, remember that thing you wanted to give to Kazuki?" Grandma said while looking at Grandpa, then he looked at her and then at me and then he realized it.

"Ah! That's right!" Grandpa said while smiling, then he accommodated his posture and looked at me seriously, "Kazuki… how are your School days going?"

"Eh…? Well, I think they are quite enjoyable" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Even though they beat you?"

"… They… didn't exactly..."

"But they punched you and kicked you!" Grandma said in a worried tone, I remember ever since that day I have been punched, kicked, thrown by a lot of people.

"They… just want to test how strong a Genestella is… they aren't at fault"

"But… Kazuki!"

"Kimiko, stop it" Grandpa said while looking at me seriously, "Do you know why I'm asking, Kazuki?"

"No…"

"Well… grandpa got you an opportunity!" Grandpa said while smiling, I then looked at him puzzled, "Look at this!" Then he got a paper out of his pocket and put it on the table.

"Hm?" I then looked at the paper on the table, ""Seidoukan Academy?"" I said the name of the academy out loud and looked at the image of the Academy on the paper, it looked so modern… and this modern only meant one thing, "Asterisk?"

"Yeah! What do you think?" Grandpa asked while crossing his arms and looking at me, then I looked at the paper and then at Grandpa again.

"But… isn't Asterisk a place where the schools are for combat?" I asked grandpa to which he nodded, "Then… why?"

"Well, Kazuki… you are a Genestella… I'm not telling you you have to go by force, it's just… that I want you to find something there" Grandpa said while smiling at me.

"Something?"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"Whatever you want"

"Eh?" I tilted my head to my side, I didn't want to ask anything else, I just knew Grandpa meant something really big, "But still… I don't think… I can survive there…" I said while looking at the floor and scratching the back of my head.

"You can… I can assure you that" Grandpa said while smiling at me, I then gripped at my shorts and started to think, I could go… but… there are many people that like to fight, and they are way stronger than me… I just can't… but… I want to find that something grandpa is saying, "So do you want to go?"

"I… don't know" I said while looking down, as a Genestella it seems like my duty that I have to go… but on the other hand… I'm… scared, what will be of me? What if I don't find that something? What if I'm killed? What if I'm expelled from the Academy because of my grades? A lot of What ifs…? Appeared on my head.

"You know…" Grandpa suddenly started to talk and I raised my head at him, and he smiled, "THAT person might be there"

"!" I then widened my eyes and then shook my head, "I… don't care about that anymore, she probably is living well with you know a man her age" I said while looking at the floor again.

"Then why are you wearing that pendant with the ring hanging on it?" Grandpa asked and I grabbed my shirt's neck, from it I could feel the pendant.

"But what if she is not there?"

"I don't know"

"Eh?"

"Isn't it better to go and see for yourself?" Grandpa said while looking at me seriously, I then started to think… but what if I do see her? What will I say to her? How will she react? I then remembered something…

"… I'll go" I said while looking at grandpa seriously, he then smiled and handed me the box, "These are…?" I said then I opened the box and I saw 3 pairs of uniform, white uniforms, a shirt with black color invading all of the white on the margin where the black ended was a stripe that looked very scientific, it kinda glowed green, then there was a jacket that was very white and the lapel was red, and finally the pants were black, but at the bottom of the box was something, I grabbed it and looked at it thoroughly, "A pin?"

"That's your student badge it's proof that you are a student at Asterisk, more specifically Seidokan Academy" Grandpa said while smiling, "Then it's decided, Kimiko! Pack Kazuki some of his usual clothes!" Grandpa said to grandma who was looking worriedly at us this whole conversation, but then that changed to a smile.

"Yes, I shall pack him the most cool clothes" Grandma said while smiling and then she left the room, I felt a bit embarrassed because of grandma just packing me "cool" clothes, that is if I do have any, and then when Grandma left the kitchen Grandpa looked around.

"Also Kazuki, remember to talk to girls the most, Otani Family Code #23: "One shall always try to impress the girls!" Ouch!" Grandpa said and then when he finished suddenly a ladle landed on his head, "What the-?"

"Grandma is upstairs…"

"Then how did she?" Grandpa said then he looked around franticly and then he put on a scared face, "Let's get out of here Kazuki!" Grandpa said while standing up and running away.

"Yeah" I said while running after Grandpa, while leaving the kitchen I could swear I heard a laugh.

(Next Day)

(Scene Change)

 _Asterisk_

Right now I had my uniform on and I was looking at the map while walking around Asterisk, early this morning, Grandpa and Grandma sent me off, I took a train to get here, and then I got here and was lost after some hologram thingy told me where to go.

"T-This place is scary" I said while walking and looking around me, this… Asterisk was very advanced in technology, they had holograms, and this… futuristic kinda looking buildings, "Ah! I arrived" I said while looking at the school gates of the Academy, "Now to change to the Academy map" I said while getting another piece of paper out of my pocket, "Okay… I need to… meet a Claudia Enfield at the entrance of the Highschool building" I said then I proceeded to walk towards the academy.

"Eh?!" I then looked at the map… and it was very big! It was about the size of a city, there were many things, there was a boys dormitory, a girls dormitory, 3 dining halls, the middle school building, the highschool building and then the College building, for the free areas, there were very spacious places, there was a little forest and then there was a fountain plaza, we also had a stadium, "This place… is it alright for me to be here?" I said while looking at the map… "Well, I just hope that place is the highschool building" I said while looking at the immense building in front of me, uwah… I suddenly feel nervous.

"Hey! Start respecting me I said!" I heard a male voice shout at my right, on an open field there was a crowd… should I go… or should I not? Uuu… I'm going.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you" Another male voice was heard I then got closer to the crowd and I saw what was happening, a guy with blonde hair and a ponytail was yelling at a guy with green hair and glasses.

"Don't give me that! You definitely had that intention!"

"I-I-I didn't!"

"If you won't admit it, then I think I will make you!" The blonde guy said and then I rushed to them and stood in between, "Who are you?!"

"W-Wait! You can't just bully him! He probably didn't mean to just crash into you" I said to the blonde guy and then he got an angry expression at me, I then flinched a little bit, t-this guy is kinda scaring me.

"So, you choose to defend this guy?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean you could also be at fault here… because I don't know… maybe you didn't saw him?"

"Now… you tell me it's my fault?"

"Yeah?"

"How dare you say that?!"

"Eh?"

"I will make you pay for that, heh" Then he smiled and looked at me from head to toe, "I challenge you to a duel!" He said while pointing his finger at me.

"Ehhh?! How did it come to this?"

"Tell me your name!"

"What?!"

"Your name!"

"K-Kazuki Otani… sir" I said while looking at him, then I looked behind me and the glasses guy ran away, "W-W-Why did he run away?" Then I looked that there was a crowd.

"Oh… a newbie challenging one that is in the named charts, that is guts"

"Yeah, but he is challenging the one at the bottom so it probably won't be so difficult" Some people from the crowd said and I couldn't understand what they said, just something about some charts.

"I" The blonde guy started and then I looked at him and he was serious, "I, Takaru Kagumi hereby challenge you, Kazuki Otani, to a duel" Takaru-san said then to my surprise his school badge shone and emitted a light beam that was directed at me.

"Waahh!" I cried and tried to cover my face, then I waited and… "Nothing…eh?" I then saw that there was indeed a light beam on my chest… or rather my badge.

"Hurry up and accept before I declare myself the winner here" Takaru-san said, but isn't that the best outcome for me… but I promised grandpa I would take this seriously.

"B-But I don't have a weapon, so—"

"Someone lend him a weapon!" Takaru-san said and I felt my world collapse, ah… my only way of escape is gone… ah… my life.

"Here, catch!" I heard someone said and then I looked behind me and I saw something flying my way.

"Eh? What's this?" I then saw what I caught, it looked like the grip of a sword but with no blade, it felt very mechanical like.

"That's a lux, now activate it and then accept, now!" Takaru-san said then I looked at the "lux", then at Takaru-san and then at the crowd, oh no… I see someone recording something… no… ugh… my stomach.

"Ugh…" I then held my stomach and then started to touch everything on the "lux" but nothing came out, "Eh? How do you start this?" I asked then I saw Takaru-san looking very annoyed.

"Just accept the duel then" Takaru-san yelled at me, then I flinched, oh no… just what did I do? I just wanted to defend someone and now I angered someone important it seems, I should accept this duel… and well, let him beat me up, that will calm his anger… but still… I then shook my head, no this is just to calm him down, but how does one accept a duel? Well, when he challenged me he said I, his name, challenge you, my name, to a duel, so maybe…?

"I… Kazuki Otani, accept your duel?" I said, "WHOA!" Then from the ground there were two panels forming, Wha-? But… it's grass… how can it-? Then from that there surged two other panels, one coming my way and other going his way, "Ahhh!" I said while again shielding me from the thingy, but it just passed me through.

"Hmph… no ranker" Takaru-san growled, then I saw what was on the panel behind him, _Seidoukan Academy 1-E Rank 72, Takaru Kagumi,_ what kind of technology is this?!

"!" Then I realized something I looked behind me and it read, _Seidoukan Academy 1-A No Rank, Kazuki Otani,_ "So… I'm in class 1-A?"

"START OF COUNTDOWN"

"Wah!" A robotic voice snapped out of my thoughts and I looked at my front again and I saw another hologram thing, this one had the number 3 on, damn… the countdown is making me nervous.

"3" Takaru-san then got something out of his pockets, which I forgot to mention were really wide, and then he activated something and from that a spear was formed he then grabbed it with his right hand and grabbed the area near the tip while putting the other part behind him.

"2" Whoa that was kinda cool, but I can't do it right? I then started to press everything on this "lux" but to no avail.

"1" I'm doomed.

"Start of the duel"

 **[RANK 72- Takaru Kagumi vs NO RANK- Kazuki Otani]**

"I'll finish this fast" Takaru-san said while charging at me with his spear, I then got ready for what was coming, "Got you!" He shouted and then pointed his spear at me, or rather my chest, isn't this insta-death?!

"Whoa!" I said while back stepping a little, he then smiled and he twisted his hand upwards… meaning, "Ugh…" The rear end of the spear hit me in the jaw and I was sent flying back, "T-That hurt… ugh" I said while trying to stand up then I saw he was in front of my swinging again the rear end of the spear at my body, I raised my arms forming an X to reduce the damage, "Gah…" I then was sent flying behind again.

"Heh… this is so easy" Takaru-san said, then I heard him walking slowly towards me, kuh… he is using the tip of the spear as a decoy, his real weapon is the rear end of the spear, I can't really do a thing right? Just… let him bent his anger… he is using something tonfa-like… hm… maybe… maybe… "This is over" He said while above me he then raised his spear and was about to pierce me.

"!"

"Wh—Ugh!" I stood up just in time when he was about to pierce me and I hit him.

"Otani Hand-to-Hand combat technique… open palm" I said while putting my hand in front of me, what I did is… when he was about pierce me, I raised my upper body and with the spear stuck on the ground I hit him with the open palm so that I could get his air out of his lungs, why… am I?

"Kuh… Y-You… You bastard" Takaru-san said while using the spear as a way to support himself, I then waited until he got ready again.

"Hm…" I then started to shake… Ah… this is so nerve wracking, there are people watching me, then I'm facing someone who is 72 of something… what… am I going to do?

"Phew, okay… now it's payback!" Takaru-san said and then he charged at me, okay… Kazuki your options are limited… he is probably going to use that same attack from the start… or maybe another attack… how can I-? "Kneel, you weakling!"

"!" He shouted that, and I instantly snapped out of something… that's right… I'm a weakling… I just can't win against the strong… I'm not prepared for something like that, I'm still…

"It's over!" He then pointed the spear at my chest and…

"I'm still weak…" I said before I felt a pain in my chest…

" **END OF DUEL! WINNER: Takaru Kagumi!** " And so on the center again there was another hologram and this had the picture of Takaru and the word Winner, that's right… I don't mind this… I just came here to find her.

"Hmph… that should have shown your place, you weakling" He then proceeded to walk away while not looking back, and then also the crowd started to disappear, I just stood there… "lux" on my left hand and my face looking at the ground.

"*sigh*" I sighed, this isn't different… this is just… something… natural… this is what the weaklings need to do, to just lose to the strong but, I then pulled the neck of my shirt and from under my shirt I got something out, it was the pendant with the ring, "It hurts…" I said while looking at the ring, I then started to shake… I bit my lower lip and resisted the urge to cry, why? Why does it hurt so much?!

"Ara… this is where you were?" I heard a feminine voice behind me say, I then wiped my eyes and hid again my pendant, then I looked behind me, I saw a beautiful girl, a girl with long and wavy blonde hair there were also splits at the crown of her head, she had purple eyes, she wore the Seidoukan Academy Girl's Uniform… well kinda, she wore the jacket but a frilly blouse was instead of the usual shirt or blouse for girls… she also wore a frilly skirt and paired with that black boots and it seems… some lace connecting from her black stockings to her hm… panties? And well… if it isn't rude to describe… she had… really… big breasts.

"Eh? Yeah… but who are you?" I said while looking at her from head to toe, is she a rich girl?

"Who do you think I am?"

"Eh? Well… a girl… who will show me where I'm supposed to be?" I asked her and then she smiled warmly to me.

"Where are you supposed to go?"

"To meet someone named Claudia Enfield" I said while scratching the back of my head, then she still smiled and looked at me.

"Then I shall take you to her" She said while smiling then she proceeded to walk towards the stairs probably leading to a building, "Let's go"

"Y-Yeah!" I said while hurrying up and catching up to her, we now where walking side by side but I minded our distance, because there is no telling she might have a boyfriend or admirers or the whole school, there is also that, she doesn't want to be seen walking with someone like me.

"So are you a new student here?" The girl said while still walking towards the building.

"Ah! Y-Yeah, my name is Kazuki Otani, nice to meet you…?" I said while trying to more info about this girl.

"I'm a close friend of Claudia"

"Oh! That's great" I said while scratching the back of my head, then we finally entered the building, "Ooooh!" I said in awe, the design of this school was very technological indeed, this design was very modern… and very white…

"Fufu" Then the girl beside me laughed suddenly, I then snapped out of it.

"Ahaha, sorry" I said while scratching the back of my head and smiling, we then started to go towards the stairs and started to climb towards the top floor apparently.

"Her office is on the far end of the top floor, so let's go" The girl said with a smile in her face, "You are very easily surprised, fufu" She laughed again and I felt embarrassed again.

"Sorry, I just… haven't been in a place this technological" I said while scratching the back of my head, is this Claudia a third year? I must be very polite then.

"Then…" The girl said then she did a motion like throwing something up very gently.

"OOOOOOH!" I said in awe, the motion she did made a screen appear, then she did the opposite motion, like throwing something down gently, and the screen disappeared.

"How was that?"

"That was cool! How did you do that?"

"Oh… hehe, just a secret" She said while smiling then I smiled and tried that motion, but to no avail… ah… this is sad, I wanted a technological screen in front of me, then when I was thinking of sighing, "We already arrived to her office" She said and we were in front of a door that was made of steel and on the side of the door there was a panel she did something to the panel and it showed Accept and the doors were opened, "How was that?"

"Not that impressive, I have seen these at the convenience store" I said while smiling, "But still thank you"

"No worries" And then we both entered the office, at first it was very dark, then somehow there was light and it revealed the office, it really looked very classy it had a red carpet, there was a depiction of the school grounds on the wall, on front of the large window was a conference desk with a comfy chair, on the side there were some sofas and between those sofas was a coffee table, but there was one problem…

"Huh? Is she out?" I asked while looking around… there was not a single person in the room aside from the girl and me, then I looked at the girl and she sat at the chair behind the desk.

"Okay, nice to meet you Kazuki Otani, my name is Claudia Enfield, student council of Seidoukan Academy" Eh? "Representing the Academy, I welcome you… to Asterisk"

"Wait… then you are?"

"Yes, I am Claudia, ah! Please call me that, since we are of the same age and year" Claudia said while still smiling, I then looked at her, EHHH?! She is my age? But… t-that body.

"Ugh… I'm tricked again" I said while slumping to the ground, then I heard Claudia chuckle.

"Sorry, you seemed so innocent and trustful I had to play with you, sorry" Claudia said while clasping her hand together and smiling.

"N-No worries, anyway… what do I need to do? Or what do you need to give me?" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, that's right!" Claudia said and then she started to type something on her desk, eh? You can type on desks now? This place is kinda cool, "Please stand over there" Claudia said signaling me to the side, "And face that way" She pointed the other way.

"Okay" I did as commanded, "What is this for?"

"Oh, for your photo for your student ID and the photo we will use in the holograms when you win or are in a match" Claudia said suddenly, "Smile"

"Eh?!" I said surprised then I faced the way she directed me and smiled, then I heard a click.

"Fufufu, this will be indeed interesting" Claudia laughed and then I kinda got curious and looked at her, "Please don't move while the student ID, the student Handbook and your new badge finishes, I will analyze your abilities"

"Y-Yes" I then did as I said before, and then a cube suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to emit some waves, one was going up and down, another was going left and right.

"There, finished" Claudia said and then she looked at me and then at the screen, "I think I got why you couldn't activate your lux" Claudia said while looking at the lux on my right.

"Eh? Really? Why?"

"You… have the smallest amount of Prana one can have" Claudia said while looking at me, eh?

"Prana?"

"Yeah, that is the energy Genestella use to activate their weapons… like that you have there, that is a lux, something that has a meteorite called Manadite embed, and well… it uses Mana to activate it"

"M-Mana?"

"It's the something that made the Genestella what they are, we have a certain amount on our body, but… it seems yours is the smallest amount I have seen" Claudia said while looking at the screen very serious, damn… even as a Genestella I am weak?

"…" Then does that mean I'm going to be fighting hand to hand against other people? Damn.

"…Fuh, Done" Claudia said while pressing a button, then she stood up and went towards a closet and she opened it, "Ah! I forgot to ask, what is your weapon of choice Otani-san?"

"Katana"

"Katana model, eh? Hm… ah! it's here" Claudia said and from the closet she took something and that was, "Here! Now you can participate in any duel" She handed me a katana and it's sheath.

"Oh…" I said while grabbing the katana, the sheath had a black pattern, and then I unsheathed the katana and it was like any normal katana, the black pattern at the safe side of the katana and the blade was clean grey, it was very simple… yet so beautiful.

"You seem to like it, how nice" Claudia said I then looked at her and she was smiling I then got embarrassed and scratched the back of my head, "Now also here" She said while handing me a book, "For you to increase your Prana and Mana" She said while smiling.

"Ah… thank you!" I said while smiling, I then looked at the book and it indeed said ways to increase one's prana and Mana.

"And finally here" Claudia said while handing me three things… one was some kind of card, "Look at it" She said then I looked at the card and now I wish I hadn't, on the card was my name, my class, and there was a big blank space, but at the side of that, a really big space, was my picture that was taken just some moments ago, and I was smiling really awkwardly, "You look really cool, fufu" Claudia laughed, then the second item was some kind of touchscreen cellphone, I inspected it and it was all blue, I then looked at her and she did the motion of throwing something up gently, I then did as her and…

"Wooo!" I said because a screen came out of nowhere, and it was kinda like a menu of some sort.

"That's your student Handbook you can do anything with it, you can find anyone's info, fighting skills there, why don't you search your name?" Claudia said while smiling, I then did as told and I touched an option that said Students, then there were two options… named charts or search, I selected Search and I typed my name, then my name and photo appeared on the screen, it read _Kazuki Otani, Height: 175 cm Weigh: 68 kg Number of matches: 1 Won: 0 Lost: 1, Weapons used: Basic Katana model,_ and there was a video already of my beatdown, "Just in case… the girls have the 3 sizes info" Claudia said while smiling warmly, eh?

"W-Why?"

"I don't know… want to look?"

"No!"

"Haha, how unfortunate" Claudia said while smiling, just what do you mean by that? "Also… with the student handbook you can call, send messages and things like that, you can request duels… or you can ask a girl on a date" Claudia said while smiling warmly… She is… strange, and finally the third item was… a school badge.

"But I already have mine" I said to Claudia to which she shook her head.

"Look at your chest" I then did as told and I saw my school badge broken.

"Wha-?! Why?"

"In Asterisk, there are two ways to win a match" Claudia started to say, "One, is to defeat your opponent put them in a state where they can no longer fight" That… sounds kinda cruel… "The second one, is to break their school badge, that is also the reason you lost" Claudia said to me, "Whenever you have your badge broken please come to me so that I can give you a new badge okay?"

"Yes, thank you Claudia-san"

"Claudia"

"That's what I said"

"Without the –san"

"O-Okay, C-C-Claudia"

"Hehe, that's better, anyway that shall be all and also" The two of us then stood up and she smiled at me, "In name of the school, we hope you represent us at the Festa and win"

"Festa?"

"I'm very sorry, I would like to answer your questions but I have an appointment, so I would kindly ask you to go back your classroom, class has already started" Claudia said while bowing and with that I made my way out of her office.

"Thank you Claudia, see you later!" I said while bowing and smiling.

"Yeah, later Otani-san" Claudia said while smiling one last time to me, I then stepped out of her office and remembered something…

"Where is my classroom?"

(Time Skip)

"Then here is our transferred student, Kazuki Otani, get along with everyone" The teacher said really monotone, it seemed like she didn't care… but she did… right? Right? The teacher was my height, a glare like a wild animal and chestnut colored hair, she wore a jumpsuit that was probably from the academy, but the most dangerous of all, she had a nailed bat, "Your turn" She then pushed me to the front, Yatsuzaki Kyouko my homeroom teacher as of now.

"A-Ah, y-yeah" I said then I stood straight, okay act normal… ignore their penetrating gazes, "I-I'm Kazuki Otani, nice to meet you" I said while bowing completely 90 degrees.

"Okay, for your seat… ehm… ah! Why don't you go sit over there with the princess?"

"Why are you-?"

"Oh? Problem? Riessfeld?"

"N-None"

"You, go to your seat now" She said while poking me with her bat, ah… I'm scared someone help me…

"…yes…" I muttered then I made my way towards my new seat which was on the 5 line, beside the girl that stood up just now, I then made my way towards it and on the right side there was a girl with short blue hair, an ahoge, and two short braids secured with a yellow and black hairpiece, she looked like she was about to sleep so I decided not to bother her, then I arrived at my seat and my gaze fell to the girl beside me and she also looked at me, "Eh… Kazuki Otani, I hope we get along" I said while bowing politely.

"Julis, Julis-Alexia van Riessfeld, likewise" She nodded to me, not even smiling or anything of the like, am I annoying? Anyway… that name is kinda long! I hope that is her full name if not… can it get any longer? Then suddenly everyone in the classroom looked at us.

"The Princess returned the greeting?"

"Am I witnessing a miracle here?"

"How rude, you wretches! Even I'm known to return greetings!" Riessfeld-san yelled at everyone, then we all heard a swing.

"You bastards pay attention!" Kyouko-sensei said while glaring at us, then we all sat down, I was about to pay attention.

"Haha, that was cool!" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around and I saw a guy with light brown hair and under the jacket of the school he has a green hoodie jacket, does anyone follow the rules here?

"I guess?"

"Yo! I'm Yabuki Eishirou! We're roommates from now on!" The guy said while smiling.

"Eh? You are my roommate?" I said surprised and then he put a serious face.

"How rude, and here I was accepting you"

"Ah… sorry" I said while scratching the back of my head, oh… did I insult him?

"Haha, just kidding how gullible of you" Yabuki-san said while smiling at me.

"Sorry… anyway, can I ask you that after class we go to the dorms… please? I don't know my way around here…" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Of course! Don't worry roommate!" Yabuki-san said while smiling, then I looked at the front once again to pay attention.

(Time Skip)

 _Lunch Time!_

And so the third of six classes were finished, Yabuki-san had to go because of something of his club and things like that, Riessfeld-san got out of the classroom at a really breathtaking speed, also the short girl with blue hair got out really fast… I guess… today I eat lunch alone, grandma didn't pack me a bento… so I'm in a pickle, where do I go?

"Well, if I walk, then maybe I can find the dining hall?" I said while walking outside the classroom and so I started to walk towards the unknown.

(Time Skip)

After a little while, I managed to arrive at the dining hall, the dining hall used a system similar to my previous school, and that is the ticket machine, I ordered some simple ramen… because that is the only thing I could afford, I don't have money… uuuu… then another problem presented itself.

"Where do I sit?" I asked myself, the dining hall was full and packed with people, there wasn't a single table that was unoccupied, "Ah!" I then saw a kinda empty table, so I made my way there and was about to sit, "Um… May I sit here Riessfeld-san?" I asked the only person occupying the table.

"Hm? I don't mind" She responded naturally I felt really happy to meet these new kind of people.

"Thank you, hope I'm not a hindrance" I said then finally I sat down and clasped my hands together, "Thanks for the food" I said while eating my ramen, then I thought about it… I forgot to order a beverage… damn, maybe Riessfeld-san has a beverage, then I saw what she was eating, a sandwich cut in two triangles, then I saw her and she was looking at me strangely, "Hm? Did I do something bad?"

"No, it's just… why did you order that?"

"Eh? Well… I like ramen I guess?" I said while scratching the back of my head, I can't say! I can't say I have no money so I had to order ramen.

"Not that, isn't that very light? How do you endure the hunger?"

"Eh? Ramen is light? No, it's very filing" I said to Riessfeld-san, wait… has she not actually eaten ramen before.

"But… it looks so… empty" Riessfeld-san said while looking at my bowl.

"Then want to try?"

"No, thank you" Riessfeld-san said while eating her sandwich.

"Thought so…" I then started to resume eating with Riessfeld-san, I finished and thanked for the food again, the bell rang and that signaled the end of Lunch break, "See you in classroom Riessfeld-san"

"Sure, Otani" Riessfeld-san said while walking towards the classroom alone, I picked up my trash and threw it to the trash can and finally I made my way back to the classroom.

(Time Skip)

"So…" I said while walking beside Yabuki-san, since our classes just finished we started to walk towards the dorms, Yabuki-san said that since today was my first day, he would walk with me to the dorms and to class tomorrow, he said to get a girl and get her to walk to the dorms with me and to go to class, but since I have no luck with girls I find that hard to believe, "There is one doubt the Student Council President left me"

"Oh? Claudia? What is?" Yabuki-san said while we climbed down the stairs.

"Festa… what is Festa?" I asked Yabuki-san to which he stopped and looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"EEEhhh~? You haven't heard of the Festa?"

"No?"

"Haaah" Yabuki-san sighed and then he opened his palm and from it a big square was formed, "Festa is a huge competition among schools, you know there are 6 schools right?" Yabuki-san looked at me and I shook my head, he sighed again, "Seidoukan Academy, Saint Galladworth Academy, Jie Long Seventh Academy, Allekant Academy, Le Wolfe Academy and Queenvale Girls' Academy" Yabuki-san said and I wrote that on a notepad I brought with me, "These 6 schools fight at a huge event, that event is Festa, it is globally known, since it's the best fighting entertainment" Then suddenly the box he had separated into 3 boxes, "Even though Festa is a huge event, it's three events in one, taking three years, in the summer… meaning in 4 months is the partner battle, Phoenix, in fall of the second year is the team battle Gyrps, and on the winter of the third year is the individual battle Lindvolus, those that are on the named charts get an advantage and are the favorite to win, the Page One are the ones everyone is rooting for… you don't know what that means right?" Yabuki-san asked me and I shook my head, "Hehe, I got something interesting, well… Named Charts are the best 72 students of a certain school whilst Page one are the top 12 students"

"And how does one get a high rank?"

"By defeating the ones on the Named Charts, like… that guy you faced… that guy was the bottom one, the 72 if you had beaten him you would have been the new 72 guy" Yabuki-san said.

"Oh! So I just have to defeat them at a duel?"

"Exactly!"

"Then!"

"But for you… I will tell you just the 10 places above you"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, like… you are as of now… a No Rank, so I will tell you info about the numbers 72 to 62"

"Why?"

"Well, because I want to see how interested you are to meet the other 62 people" Yabuki-san said while smiling at me.

"Okay… I guess… but what do you mean info?"

"I'm from the Newspaper club, that is how I get my info!"

"Whoa! How cool!" That's when I remembered, "Right… here!" I handed Yabuki-san the lux I couldn't use this morning, "You were the one recording AND the one who gave me this right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"When I turned around to see the crowd I saw you recording, then when someone threw me the lux, it turned out to be the same direction as yours" I said while looking in front, it seems we almost arrived at the dorm.

"Heh, thanks" Yabuki-san said while smiling, "Oh! We arrived!" Yabuki-san said while smiling, then I saw the big building in front of me.

"Whoa, these seem like apartments" I said while admiring the scenery, then I saw Yabuki-san walking towards the dorms and on the front there was kind of a scanner.

"You just swipe your student ID here and done" Yabuki-san said while smiling I did what he said and the door to the dorms opened.

"Ooh"

"And if you want to visit someone in the girls' dormitory you also have to do this but at the entrance of the girls' dormitory and you'll be lead into the guest room, that is also the case if a girl visits a guy" Yabuki-san said while we walked towards our room, "That is a joke…"

"Eh?"

"This doesn't do a thing it just a switch that opens the door, but it's true about guests"

"Ah!"

"Pfff HAHAHA" Yabuki-san started to laugh at me, then I got embarrassed and scratched the back of my head, "Okay, no more jokes, here is our room, room 221" Yabuki-san said then he got his student ID card and swiped at the door, "This one is where you need the student ID, now behold our room!" Yabuki-san said while entering the room, I just looked at the nameplates at the side, Yabuki Eishirou and below that was Kazuki Otani.

"Whoa, it's cool!"

"You think everything's cool!" Yabuki-san retorted, it was a kinda big room, it had two beds and two separate desks with that two chairs also were included, also there was the luggage that Grandma packed, "Is that your luggage? Whoa it's almost nothing"

"I just need clothes right? I mean, we are provided with food and everything else"

"Well, that is about right but still… haah… I'm tired what about you?" Yabuki-san said while slumping on the bed on the right side, and so I left my new acquired katana on my desk and lied down on my new bed.

"I'm kinda tired for the day… but still it's evening" I said then we both looked at the ceiling, and there was a moment of silence.

"Wanna invite me to eat?"

"Eh?"

(Time Skip)

After Yabuki-san started pleading to me about buying him food, and me telling him I had no money, he then said I was greed and then we went to the cafeteria that was on the dorm and he paid for dinner… with money he actually had… haaah… He told me that tomorrow he would teach me about Part-time jobs, but today was still lazy day, so he told me what he knows about the schools, and apparently Le Wolfe is the most dangerous one, so I took into my mind to never approach that school.

I finished taking my bath and was now resting on my bed and Yabuki-san was messing with somethings on his technological window.

"Huh?" He said suddenly noticing something, "Hoho~?"

"What?"

"What is that?" Yabuki-san asked me while pointing at my neck… ugh… I forgot to hide it.

"J-Just a lucky charm that's all..."

"Hmhm"

"That is all, it protects the wearer from danger"

"Hmhmhmhm"

"I-I-It's just an important thing to me okay?"

"Okay~"

"Geez…"

"Anyway, Otani before we go to sleep there are two things that I forgot to mention…"

"And they are?"

"One, you came at a bad time… exams are next week…"

"Ehhhhh~?!"

"Yeah, and there is practical and written parts"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

"And the other thing…"

"Hm?" Yabuki-san then got serious, and I kinda got scared for a minute.

"If you win the Festa… anything… a wish… anything that can be humanly possible can be granted… that is that goodnight" Yabuki-san said before going to sleep, h-h-he leaves this important information at the end… then he goes to sleep? W-Why am I getting toyed with?

"Still… any kind of wish…huh? Hm…" I then stared at the ceiling, I know grandpa said that if I still had time at night I should visit a girl or something like that but I don't know a single girl yet and also… I'm very tired, a wish… hm… I can't think of anything… but… there is something inside of me… something… strange… when I think of this Festa thing… I thought I would get scared and say… no can do, but somehow… I want… to participate in this thing…

"Okay… I've decided" I said to myself, I then looked back at what I have done… and I know I haven't done anything noteworthy… but still I want to change… well… I want to try to change… I will do it, I will enter the Festa! …Ah… that's right the phoenix and the gryps… I need a team and… a partner… hah, it seems I will work on that, but first things first… I then remembered of my opponent today Takaru Kagumi, rank 72… I want to win against him first.

I then looked at my pendant, but still… it would be the best if she was here so I could team up with her, Kirin Toudou… why did your clan broke ties with mine? You… you are not like that.

And so… I went to sleep, this was just the first day… the first day on the story where the weak… will stand up for himself and his important people.

 **Starting Arc: The weak stands up!**

 **[A/N]**

 **And there you have it people! The end!**

 **Anyway, did you guys liked the story? Did you hated it? What did you like? What did you hate?**

 **Okay as stated there, this story… yes my OC is engaged to Kirin, th—**

 **Someone: Why?**

 **Me: …*looks away***

 **A-Also, the story isn't taking a few weeks before the Festa, it's taking 4 months before the Festa, ehhh? Yeah, I added this, because I want to add a lot of OC building, well… my OC is practically the weakest in the school but I want to add some "gaming" elements, like if he runs a certain time his endurance increases, if he meditates his Prana/Mana increases and things like that, I also added the idea of Part-time jobs for more outside of Seidoukan Academy character interaction maybe a few run ons with the girls he has met, also another elements I want to implement, the Lunch time and the Night time, Lunch time as the name states is who Kazuki eats lunch with… it doesn't have to be romantic just small talk, just like with Julis in this chapter, and night time, it will be Kazuki just sending messages to the girls and when their affection increases he can call them at night… because… reasons.**

 **Also, how did you like the story (I felt like I already wrote this)? Someone told me that maybe I could do it better than Asterisk… but probably won't…**

 **Please do leave a review if you liked the fic and if you liked the fic to a certain point then leave a favorite and if you loved the fic please do leave a follow, anyway goodbye have a nice week!**

 **MrAlan OUT! -degeso**


	2. Chance Meetings

**[A/N]**

 **So… yeah, I don't know what's coming over me so… I'll just write it, so I kinda loved my own work, am I a narcissus? So I'm writing my next chapters already, and because of a good friend of mine suggested me, I'm making this my main serie so I'll update it very very regularly, I'm NOT saying I will abandon my other fics, so I really don't want a reviewer telling me "Update this fic!" or "Update the other fic already, this serie is trash!" I really hate those type of reviewers please, it will be updated in due time, there is no fic abandonment, I repeat I WILL NOT ABANDON OTHER FICS.**

 **Anyway that out of the way, Did you guys enjoy The Asterisk War Second Season? I hope you did, I just finished the first season… in the light novels, I'm also starting with you guys the Second Season… in the light novels, also it's great I saw a bit of love to this fic, I hope you guys really liked it, if someone likes it that is just enough for me, anyway another reminder, this fic will be reaaaaally slow, let's call this whole Part… Before the "War", meaning before the source material, meaning not much main Heroine interaction, also sadly, even for me, Kirin-chan's amazing debut will be a really long way but still… I might add some cameos for her.**

 **Anyway now, onto the FIC!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Asterisk War, I just own my OC!**

 **The Weak Genestella**

 **Chapter 1: Chance Meetings**

 **Deadline of Partner Selection: 86 Days**

 **Phoenix Festa: 136 Days**

 _Tuesday (06/03)_

 _Room 221 (Yabuki and Kazuki's Room)_

"*snore*" The first thing I heard when I woke up at my usual hour was an unusual snore, I then startled rose from my bed, w-w-who is here? W-Who is at the dojo?! I then saw my surroundings, oh… that's right I'm in Asterisk… Seidoukan Academy.

"Still… Yabuki-san is snoring so loudly… this is new to me" I whispered to myself while looking at Yabuki-san my weird classmate and roommate, I have no room to say he is weird while I'm also weird, "Anyways… what time is it?" I asked while looking around searching for my cellphone, "Ah!" I then remembered, I then motioned throwing something upwards, the usual motion to open a screen in this place, "It's 5:41 a.m. still make it" I said while standing from my bed and going to my wardrobe, I then opened and got out something.

It was a new uniform, but not the uniform from Seidoukan Academy, but rather the Gym Clothes, a blue shirt with some white patterns, blue shorts with the same white patterns, and obviously my school badge on my chest, this was my new attire for this morning, "Ah, yeah, grandpa told me to pack these… so I should use them as usual" I said while getting something out of my drawer from my personal desk, "Well, sorry for not using you guys yesterday… I was kinda in a pickle" I said while putting them on, these five objects were finally attached to my body, now to run.

I then made my way out of the room, but not before grabbing my new weapon and my Student ID, I finally got out of my room and started to get outside of the dorm.

"Ahh! It's such a nice day!" I said while smiling and stretching, "Too bad this place is full of people who love to fight" I said while letting out a sigh of defeat, this place is just too much for me, I can't really do a thing and… nothing goes right for me, I wish I could go back home, I then stopped stretching… but then I shook my head, "No this is not good, I just need to find her" I said while standing up, "Now let's do a few laps around the Academy" I then proceeded to trot around the school.

Let's see, since it's usual for me to run alone anyways, let's think about a few things… first things first, my plans for today, I guess in the morning I'll attend classes as usual, Yabuki-san told me he would tell me about Part-time Jobs today so I guess I'll listen to him the whole afternoon, after that my agenda is free, Yabuki-san won't accompany me to the room so I will be alone all the evening, maybe I'll train with that book Claudia gave me and finally at night I guess… I'll prepare myself for exams… I really came at a bad time! Exams are next week! What am I supposed to study?!

…Can I pull an all-nighter before the exam? Wait, I just got the books, maybe on my free time… No! Wait! I still haven't practiced with that book Claudia gave me, ugh… what should I prioritize? Studying? Or Training? Definitely Studying who knows what would happen to me if I fail an exam….

I then continued my path to my first lap around the Academy, what else should I think now? Oh! How about my preparation for this Phoenix Festa thing? Well, the training parts should be a piece of cake since I'm already planning on training each and every day, the only worry for me is the Partner thing… maybe I will ask Yabuki-san while we walk to class together, also… will she be participating in this tournament? Which school is she in? Maybe in the Queenvail Girls' Academy… I just hope she isn't in a dangerous environment such as Le Wolfe if she was there… *gulp* I hope she is safe.

I then continued my laps around the Academy while worrying about her, at the last lap I ran at full force before I started wheezing.

(Time Skip)

"Seriously, you are… strange"

"Why?"

"Dude, you ran with weights on your stomach and both your arms and feet"

"…Is it that strange?"

"Yeah, even more that they weighed all in total 40 kg"

"Well…" I said while scratching my head, after my morning run, I ran back to the dorms and showered, I then woke up Yabuki-san, we both had breakfast at the Dormitory Dinning Hall, and now we are walking towards our class together, "I mean, the one I probably don't need is the one attached to my stomach, the others are necessary"

"Why?"

"Well, since I am a swordsman I need to be able to draw my sword faster than my opponent swings his weapon, also I need to be able to outrun my opponent if backed away to a corner"

"Running away?"

"I-It's not running away, it's who moves faster and… uuuuh…" I said while Yabuki-san looked at me seriously, "O-Okay, okay it's for me to run away faster! Does that help?!"

"Yeah~"

"*sigh*" I said while putting my school bag in front of me and slumping my shoulders, if not for Yabuki-san I would have forgotten my textbooks, but still he is making fun of me! How bad! "Oh! That's right! Yabuki-san want to enter with me to the Phoenix?"

"Hm?! YOU want to enter the Phoenix?!" Yabuki-san said very surprised to me, what is with that reaction?! "Well… if I'm being completely honest here, you have no chance of winning"

"I-I know that, I know that already, it's the participation that counts" I said while slumping my shoulders.

"Whoaaa, you are a new type" Yabuki-san said while putting his hands behind his head.

"New Type? What do you mean?" I asked, then Yabuki-san looked at me and smiled.

"Well, there are two type of people here in Asterisk" Yabuki-san said while raising his fist, "First are the ones that don't care about the Festa… at all!" Yabuki-san said while raising a finger from that fist, "Then there are those who want to participate in the Festa and destroy and mop the floor with everyone to prove they are the best" Yabuki-san said while raising his second finger, I then started to shake… w-w-what type of scary people are participating?! "And now there is you, who thinks that just participating in the Festa is something, you are amusing each minute you talk!" Yabuki-san said with a smile on his face.

"Haaauh…" I cried while I looked at the floor, can I really stand with those guys? I wanna participate… but I don't want to be a burden to my partner… wait, "You still haven't told me your answer… wanna be my-?"

"Rejected"

"Eh?!"

"I'm from the first type of people" Yabuki-san said, I then slumped my shoulders, how am I supposed to even… win?! If I don't participate in this Phoenix, then I have no chance of winning at all, I won't have a team to participate with, on the next event and the most obvious is that I won't be able to survive one minute in the Individual event, *sigh* how can I participate, "Looking for a girl!"

"Eh?"

"I said you should look for a girl to participate in the Phoenix"

"E-Eh? B-But… won't that look… weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah… you know, if I partnered up with a girl, the people might think I'm… dating her" I said while scratching the back of my head embarrassed, and also… what would she think if she saw me with another girl? Will she get jealous? Or will she ignore it? I mean by now, she probably has a boyfriend… and… well.

"HAHAHA, That is the stupidest thing I have heard" Yabuki-san said while laughing at me, I then felt really embarrassed, why is he laughing? Won't people think that way?! "Anyway, you got exactly 116 Days for the Partner Selection deadline, so by then you should find someone you want to partner up, then they give you a month of training to get accustomed to partner combat" Yabuki-san said while wiping his eyes.

"Then… I better hurry up and get myself into a high rank" I said while pumping my fists, I will do my best!

"Oh? So you are interested in getting in the Named Charts?"

"Yeah!" I said while smiling hopefully to Yabuki-san, then he smiled at me… I flinched a little bit, I could feel a bit of sweat run down my neck, w-what is this feeling of immense danger?

"Well, then if you want I could organize your battles… or suggest you, who to fight… what do you think?"

"Eh? Ah! Y-Y-Yeah… sure" I said while smiling at him awkwardly… what is that feeling I felt? "But, I wanna go against Takaru-san first!" I said to him, then he smiled again.

"Okay… then I got the info, right… here" He said while typing something to his technological window, I then awaited it to appear in front of me… but to no avail, "I'll give you info, on one condition"

"C-Condition?" I asked while gulping, is this bully case #34 for me?

"Buy me lunch!" He said while smiling and putting his arms behind his head, I then sweat dropped and sighed a sigh of relief, but then I realized something.

"B-But, I already told you yesterday I didn't have money" I said while finally walking the stairs leading to the High School Building, "Do you accept Gum?" I said while getting a layer of gum.

"No!" He said while throwing my layer of gum away, my gum… "That is why, I'm going to tell you about part time jobs" Yabuki-san said while smiling at me, huh… yeah there was this too.

"Then how does it work?"

"I'll tell you at Lunch" Yabuki-san said while we walked the stairs to the second floor, "We finally arrived… it's a long way to the classroom!"

"Kinda, This Academy is really big" I said while walking towards our classroom.

"How can you endure this?!"

"I-I don't know…" I said while opening the door and entering the classroom, maybe… it was all those beatings I had when I was a kid that made me endure more physical activities, or maybe it's this Genestella thing.

"Ahhh! Seat sweet seat, now… good night" Yabuki-san said while sitting on his desk and then resting his head on the table, I also sat down and got my textbook and pencils out, there is still time before the class… I then looked around a bit, at my left I saw the small blue haired girl that was dozing off yesterday, it seems she is also dozing off today, she also seems lonely… maybe I should try talking to her? B-But what will I say? …maybe another time, I then looked at my right and I saw the person that I accompanied yesterday during lunch, Julis Riessfeld, unlike the girl to my left she was fully awake, looking at the front of the classroom, there were also a group of people around us, but no one seemed to want to talk to any of us… I then looked closely at her and I saw her eyes, they were fiery as the fire and scary as a hunter.

"…" Then she noticed I was staring at her and glared at me, I instantly moved my sight to the front too, I then started to sweat and fidget a little bit, s-s-she is scary, really really reaaaally scary… I hope she never becomes my opponent, if she does one day… I'll surrender instantly, but still… she doesn't seem to mind being alone.

"So… that is how the strong act" I whispered to myself, then I dreamed… I dreamed of a day where I would be strong… but… I was unable to imagine anything else… I just imagined me winning something… what is it to be strong?

"Okay, you guys… class is starting…" Kyouko-sensei said while entering the classroom with her usual nail bat, I was scared if that bat touches my head… I'm dead, "So… you know as always… just open up your textbooks and read… ugh… why is there not P.E?" Kyouko-sensei said while swinging her bat, "Hm? Hey Sasamiya!" Kyouko-sensei suddenly shouted and I looked to who she was shouting, and it was the Blue Haired girl.

"Hm?" The girl suddenly stopped dozing off and looked at Kyouko-sensei while remaining calm, "What is it Sensei?"

"Sasamiya! Your book! Where is it?!"

"Resting…"

"Tch!" Kyouko-sensei then went towards the girl and hit her on the head, I then was startled.

"It hurts…" She said while grabbing her head and rubbing it gently, she sounded a bit cute while rubbing her head, but I was too scared to even take a moment to appreciate that, K-Kyoko-sensei is so scary… I'll never forget my book, in my entire life.

"That is so that you don't forget your textbook Sasamiya!" Kyouko-sensei said while glaring at the girl, she then turned around and looked at me, "Otani, you and Sasamiya will share the book okay?!" Kyouko-sensei said while glaring at me, I then flinched and just smiled awkwardly and nodded, "Okay" She then started to return to the front of the class and I grabbed my chair and textbook and I sat next to the girl.

"Ow…" She said while rubbing her head, then she looked at her desk and saw the textbook, "You don't have to do this" She told me while maintaining her serious expression.

"Nono, don't worry" I said while scratching the back of my head, what should I do now? Should I continue this conversation? B-But I still haven't talked to a girl in these 7 years, "Hm… does it still hurt?"

"A little…" She said while touching her head, I then also started to rub her head, "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Sorry… am I being an inconvenience?" I said while removing my hand, she then shook her head, "Then please allow me to help you reduce your pain" I said while once again rubbing her head, I know what this pain means, so I want to help people not become accustomed to this pain, this weak guy shall take all the punches and kicks… no one needs to suffer like I do.

"It feels… weird" The girl said while looking at me, I then got surprised, "Continue… I might sleep any time now" She said while looking at the textbook, no, while dozing off, I then felt Kyouko-sensei's gaze and I accidentally pinched her cheek, "It hurts…"

"AH! S-Sorry!" I said while looking apologetically at the girl, "B-But if I didn't do that you might get hurt again, sorry" I said while bowing a little.

"I don't mind, don't strain yourself" She said while looking at me, she looked really unmotivated, why? And also she doesn't seem to have any expressions… this girl is strange.

"S-Still…"

"Sasamiya! Read where we left off!" Kyouko-sensei suddenly shouted at the girl, I got startled and then I looked at the girl and she was looking at Kyouko-sensei, still expressionless, she was about to open her mouth when I looked in front of us and I saw where they left off.

"H-Here!" I whispered to the girl, she then looked at me and then at the book, she then stared at the book for a long time, I then felt Kyouko-sensei intense glare, Ah! O-Oh no… G-Girl! W-Why are you not reading?! "Read it, please!" I whispered to her while clasping my hands together.

"… Genestella started to appear since…" And so the girl finally started reading, not a single effort in raising her voice, but she read, and she continued to read I sighed a sigh of relief and calmed myself.

"Good, Sasamiya pay attention and you should be grateful for Otani's help, you surely would suffer the same hit as earlier" Kyouko-sensei said and then she continued to read the topic.

"…You didn't have to" The girl said to me and I just shook my head.

"It's nothing, don't worry I have your back today!" I said while smiling at her, she then continued to look at me unfazed, man… does this girl ever change her expression?

(Time Skip)

 _Lunch Time_

And so finally the time I have waited for all this day has finally arrived, "So, how does part time work? Do I work at a restaurant? Or a Café?" I asked Yabuki-san who was in front of me now, he then laughed.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked while still laughing, eh?

"B-But aren't those normal part time jobs?"

"You said it, NORMAL, we are GENESTELLA" Yabuki-san said while smiling, "I'll show you, now open up your window" Yabuki-san said beside me, I then opened the window, "Okay, now right there in Academy Life click it" He told me and I did as told, "Now go to Part-Time Jobs"

"Here?"

"Yeah, now click it" I did as Yabuki-san told me so, and a new window opened the screen was larger and now it only had one thing, "*whistle* What luck, there is only one job available" Yabuki-san said and then I looked at the only thing and I was a bit taken aback, "Do you understand?"

"B-But why?" I asked, the thing is… the notice said as stated.

 _Part-Time: Helper needed…_

 _Academy: Allekant Academy_

 _Requester: Ernesta Kuhne_

 _Description: I need someone who can help me with my tests~! I just need to get feedback on my cute little puppets~ 4 p.m. – 7 p.m._

 _Pay: 10000 Yen_

"Well, since the Festa is still months away, the Integrated Enterprise Foundation started a new idea for students to "bond" and win money at the same time" Yabuki-san said while smiling, "There are a few people who take Part-time jobs because either they are in the Named Charts or are from a rich family, so there are rarely some part-time jobs, but they'll always be a part-time job, so don't worry"

"W-Wait, what do the people in the Named Charts have to do with money?" I asked stopping Yabuki-san from suddenly lecture me.

"Well, the people from the Named Charts get a certain amount of money monthly based on their rank" Yabuki-san said while smiling at me, "I'll answer your questions later come on! Accept!" Yabuki-san said and then I touched the note and then another window popped and asked for confirmation, I touched confirm and suddenly a light shot down to my desk.

"Huh…?" I asked while picking the mysterious object at the desk, it was a school badge pin it had the image of a really strange owl, I inspected the badge and at the back of the badge it read, _"Part timer"._

"That is a temporal school badge, you know so that there are no problems for you to access the school" Yabuki-san said to me, "It will disappear when the Requester approves your work"

"Oh… so that is how it works"

"Yeah… easy right?" Yabuki-san asked me and then I nodded, I then changed my school badge for the new I got, "Remember that your appointed time is at 4, so don't be late"

"Eh? But school ends at 3" I said and then Yabuki-san just shrugged his shoulders, "EHHHH?!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

 _Allekant Academy_

"M-Made it…" I said while catching my breath, when classes ended I had to rush all my way towards this place, I had to run while looking at the map of Asterisk, but still I made it… it's still 3:50 p.m., I just have to make my way to…wait! Where do I need to go?! I then opened my window and checked the Description… oh no! It doesn't state the place where the requester wanted me to go… what shall I do?! My first Part-Time Job and I'll fail?! NOOO! I then saw a student walk by, "Um… Excuse me!" I shouted at her and then she turned around.

"You are not from this Academy, what are you doing here?" She asked me while crossing her arms, the girl was a dark skinned girl, about my height, her hair's color was blonde hair and her hair was also long, she wore what seemed to be Allekant's Female Uniform, a white shirt, black skirt, white boots, she also had a black little tie, she seemed like a business woman.

"I-I know, I'm a part-timer, look!" I said while signaling my badge, she then looked at the badge and sighed, "I-Is something the matter?"

"You accepted Ernesta's Request?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, follow me" She said while she walked a bit ahead of me, I then walked a bit faster to catch up with her, this is the second time a girl walks beside me, unlike with Claudia, the air felt very business-like, I felt really awkward.

"A-Are you actually Kuhne-san?" I asked while looking at the girl and walking through the halls of Allekant Academy, everyone who passed me didn't spare a glance at me, they were either checking their electronic windows or discussing something with someone else.

"No, I'm Camilla Pareto, a research partner of Ernesta" Pareto-san said while still looking at the front and not sparing a glance at me, I know that I'm not really important but why are they like this? Hm… maybe it's because of what Yabuki-san said, he said that Allekant Academy is more of a Research Institute than an Academy, then we got on an elevator.

"…"

"…"

"…" None of us talked not even a little, I respect Pareto-san's interest if she is thinking on something research-like then I better not interrupt her train of thoughts, and so that is why on the rest of the journey to the unknown it was complete silence.

"Oooh!" I exclaimed in awe, we walked through some very technological corridor, I have never seen a wall made of metal before… and not one with a green light shining.

"…" Pareto-san didn't seem to mind me, she still kept going forward, "We are here" She said when we arrived at the end of the corridor, then she opened the door and it was a dark room but something shone in the end it was like multiple monitors, "*sigh* Wait here" Pareto-san said and then she entered the room and went towards the monitors she then knelt and touched something, "Hey Ernesta, a part-timer is here" Pareto-san said and then that something moved and rose from something, it looked like a sleeping bag.

"Ah? Ah! The part-time thing right?" A girl said, the girl then rose up in a hurry and looked at me, I got a bit startled and then I looked at her, light chestnut long hair that was tied with a ponytail, green eyes, there were two huge clips near her ponytail, is that what's holding the ponytail? The same uniform as Pareto-san but she had a lab coat, she was also very small… but still… h-her body figure is a bit… developed somewhere…, "Hmm…" She then started to analyze me too.

"Eh… am I qualifying for the job?" I said while scratching the back of my head, Kuhne-san didn't say a thing and just looked at me from head to toe.

"Hm… you might do" Kuhne-san said while turning around and going to the monitors.

"Ah! I'm Ka—"

"Can you please go to the testing room?" Kuhne-san said while sitting on the chair and fiddling with her keyboard, I felt a bit dejected, is this because I look weak? Then Pareto-san came to me.

"This way" Pareto-san said and then I followed her out of the room but not without glancing back at Kuhne-san figure, she is cute but still… is she this harsh with someone else?

We then took the elevator again and we descended even more, "Please enter" Pareto-san said and I stepped out of the elevator, I then heard she clicked a button and I saw her leaving.

"*gulp*" I gulped and walked forward, I was in a huge room, that was very metallic, from the upper right side I saw a window from which I saw Kuhne-san and Pareto-san, to the left I saw nothing and in front of me I saw a metallic door, still the space was very wide, one could train here but I now know that Allekant students use it for research.

 _[Well then!]_ I then heard Kuhne-san's voice from inside the room, I then looked around and I saw speakers on the corners of the room, _[For this Part-time thingy… I want you to beat my cute little puppet! Come out!]_ Kuhne-san said in an energetic voice then the metallic door in front of me opened and a… strange… thing came out, it seemed like a human… but was not human, it seemed like one of those puppets, but bigger and a little bit more metallic, Ah! So this is what she means by puppet…. But wait?! Do I have to beat this thing? _[Start!]_ Kuhne-san said and then the puppet started to move strange, it seemed to try and take on a fighting stance, then on his face a bar appeared, it was full and it had the green color, _[Fighting preparations process clear! Then please! Start to beat him! Part-timer-kun!]_ Kuhne-san said and then I looked at the puppet, it didn't have a weapon, so do I fight him any way I want to?

 _ **[Part-time! (Allekant)]**_

"I guess… I'll have to beat him up and ask questions later?" I said and then I made sure my Katana was on my left side, and then I assumed my usual stance I held the Katana sheath on my left hand and I held the grip with my right hand while lowering my back a little, "It's been a while since I used a katana so… here goes nothing" I said and then I charged at the puppet with both my hands still holding the sheath and grip respectively when I arrived near the puppet range I then lowered my back a lot and held the grip of my katana tighter, then I drew my katana horizontally, my blade hitting it's body.

"…" The puppet was launched backwards and then it stood up, it again assumed it's fighting stance and I noted something.

"…the bar decreased" I said while looking at it's face, it indeed had decreased a little, so it's until the bar drops completely? Okay! I then sheathed my katana, "It's time to test my hand to hand combat" I said then I dashed again towards the puppet and I put my left hand forward very strongly and fast hitting the puppet with the pommel of the Katana, then it was about to faint and but I hit the puppet with my fist upwards, then I grabbed my katana with both my hands and I hit the puppet with the sword, "How about that?"

"…" The puppet then raised and I saw the bar decrease again, "50%" It said in a mechanical voice, then I nodded and decided my next move… should I do another hand to hand attack or a katana attack? Wait… there is a move I want to try…

"Fuuu…" I then breathed and held my breath for a while, "Otani style… 7 punishment blade!" I said then I drew my katana as fast as I could and then sheathed it back and then drew it again, that was the whole process until the sixth one, the seventh draw I raised my body upwards and jumped.

"…" Then when I landed the puppet once again rose and I looked at the bar and it decreased again, "25% " It said and I nodded again, these things… are really strange… I then imagined what I could do… maybe an instant kill move? I said then I stepped back and I looked at the puppet, I looked at it's neck… that's my target… nothing else… that and nothing else alone, I then ran towards it and when I was in range I drew my katana and then… "A-Ah!" I then tripped and was falling to the front while my katana was still in the front, "Ouch!" I said because I fell face first into the cold floor, I then felt my Katana pierce something, I looked upwards and I pierced the Puppet on the chest.

"Lost" It said and then it dropped to the ground and didn't move, I then stood up and drew my katana from it's chest, I then looked worriedly to the window and Kuhne-san didn't look particularly that worried… "…" Then suddenly the puppet raised and went towards the metal door.

"Is this okay?" I said while sheathing my sword and scratching the back of my hair, I then heard the metal door open again and from it another puppet came, "Eh?"

 _[Here comes your next challenge!]_

"Eh? Next?"

 _[Yeah, for today you are going to beat three puppets, you already defeated one, so here comes challenger number 2!]_

"Ehhh?!" I exclaimed really astoundished, no… wait it said in the description to beat puppets, so I guess it really was plurally… "I guess… I'll try another moveset" I said while being in my usual stance.

(Time Skip)

 _ **[End of Part-Time]**_

"*sigh* That was really tiring for me" I said while walking outside of Allekant Academy, I finished beating the three puppets and then from behind me came Pareto-san and told me that I did a good job and handed me the 10000 Yen and then my badge disappeared, she told me I could go back to my Academy and if Kuhne-san posted another job then I could help, still she didn't even smile nor show another sign of appreaciation…

"Well, better keep 5000 yen saved for the future and the other 5000 yen for Yabuki-san, I guess I'll have to keep eating ramen" I said while walking towards the Central Ward of Asterisk, as how I knew where I was, I was holding the Asterisk map on my hands while walking, fufu now I can't get lost! "Hm?" I then saw someone walking in front of me, that person had the same uniform as the girls in Seidoukan Academy, she also had light blue hair meaning… "Sasamiya-san?"

"Hm?" She then turned around and looked at me still expressionless, "Ah! You are the guy from the morning right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Perfect timing, I need you for something"

"Huh? O-Okay, w-what is it?"

"I'm lost, take me to the Academy please" Sasamiya-san said while bowing to me, eh? Lost?

"Hm… sure, let's go"

"Thank you" Sasamiya-san said and then we both started to walk towards the station.

"But, Sasamiya-san… what business did you had in the city?"

"I wanted to buy another weapon, so I went to buy it… but I got lost, I finally made it and tried to return to the Academy but… it's so difficult" Sasamiya-san said while pouting, I then laughed a bit, does she have a bad sense of direction… it would be really dangerous if I hadn't found her.

"Then you are training for the Festa?"

"No, I have no interest in that"

"Oh? Okay"

"What about you, Otani-san?"

"Eh? Ah! Well… I think I will try and participate, I mean I know that I can't win but still… probably I can do something?" I said while looking ahead.

"But isn't that just a waste of time? If you know you are going to lose why put up a fight?"

"Ah!... Hm… I… don't know…" I said while scratching my head, "I think I just want to prove something to myself"

"…But still, it sounds like a waste of time… I mean one could just rest on their bed and just watch the Festa, there is no meaning in participating in that thing"

"… You are right" I said while looking a bit down, she is stating the truth… but still… why? Why am I not convinced yet? "Then… if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Asterisk, Sasamiya-san?"

"For this" Sasamiya-san said and then she made a gun appear out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Is that your weapon?"

"Yeah, I came to advertise it" Sasamiya-san said while making the gun disappear.

"B-But if you don't fight you won't advertise it"

"… Didn't think about it, but still I can just show it around"

"Y-Y-You can't just show a gun around! What if the police arrest you?!"

"Hm… then I could still promote—"

"Please don't!" I said while looking worried at her, we then arrived at the station and boarded the train, "Please just don't do anything weird Sasamiya-san"

"What's with you? You just met me and you are already worried about me?"

"Yeah, I mean… well… I don't know… I just want to be of help to someone" I said while scratching my head.

"Hm… you really look that kind, you look weak so you must make it up with your kindness"

"Please, don't say I'm weak Sasamiya-san" I said while slumping my shoulders.

"Fu" I heard her and then I looked at her and she had a little smile on her face, ah! She looks cute like this, but then again she is laughing at me… *sigh*

(Time Skip)

Some time after that, we talked about anything that occurred to Sasamiya-san and then we arrived at the academy and she was about to say goodbye to me but I accompanied her to her dorm so she won't get lost again, we exchanged info on the way and she made me promise that if she ever was lost, I would go and save her…

"I'm back… hah" I said while entering my room and dropping to the bed, I haven't been this tired before… well… when not training.

"Good work!" Yabuki-san said nonchalantly while typing something in his window, "Let's go for dinner! Dinner!" Yabuki-san said while standing up.

"Okay…" I said tiredly and then I left my Katana and I made my way outside of the room.

"So… how was the Part-time?"

"It was good, I could train some of my moves, but still…"

"?"

"No one paid no heed to me… I felt dejected…"

"Well, that is to be expected… I mean apart from looking weak, you are from another Academy, they'll probably start taking interest in you if you make it into the named charts and when it's April"

"What do you mean by when it's April?"

"When it's April, it's just a few months before the Festa, so anyone will take interest in studying their opponent"

"Oh, so when is the Phoenix Festa?"

"In July 20, at the start of Summer"

"Eh? So there will be no summer for us?"

"Nono, just for the ones that will participate in the Phoenix, the ones that have no interest whatsoever will go back home and have a lot of vacation"

"Whoa… how cool!"

"Having second thoughts?"

"Not really"

"Hm… Ah! We arrived! Buy me dinner!" Yabuki-san said and then I nodded and took out my wallet and handed him the 5000 yen, "Hm? What about the rest?"

"I'm going to save it for the future, there is… something I want…"

"Hm… then it's okay! Luxury dinner! Luxury dinner!" Yabuki-san said while going towards the counter and ordering something I then sat on an empty table and waited for Yabuki-san, I then thought of those puppets at Allekant, those… were strange… the third one was the most strange, when I was about to attack he looked like he was about to dodge it, but stood in the same position… so… is it learning? Why? What is the purpose of those puppets?

"Machines… are amazing" I said while looking at the table, then a huge plate filled with a lot of things appeared on the table, "Whoa!"

"It's good right?!" Yabuki-san said while looking at the food with drool dropping from his mouth, "I brought you, your ramen!" He said and then he handed me my bowl of ramen, Ah! My precious ramen for poor people like me! "Well then…"

""Thanks for the food"" We both said and we started to eat our respective food.

(Time Skip)

"Ahhh! That hit the spot just good!" Yabuki-san said while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah!"

"Ah! Yeah, your info… here… it is!" Yabuki-san said and then he fiddled with his window and then just swiped a finger to his left.

"Ah! Thank you" I said while smiling and then I saw the new info in front of me, "Whoa" _Takaru Kagumi Rank: 72 Height: 182 Weight: 69 kg Number of Matches: 73 Won: 52 Lost: 21 Weapons used: Extensible Spear_ and then at the end there were several videos of his matched I recognized one… because one was mine…

"Takaru Kagumi, better know as the _Five Arms Master_ , this is because he uses his spear as another arm of his thus Five Arms, he is very skilled in Hand in Hand combat, though they say he is particularly weak to quick attacks, his spear can extend itself to his liking, to summarize… Watch out for that Spear, and try to attack him quickly, if you are in a situation where Hand to Hand combat is the only option try to push him back and run away"

"Hm…" I said while pondering about the way of fighting of Takaru-san… that being said… he went easy on me then, he didn't even use his extensible spear… so I know almost nothing, alright this week I'll work on my speed and if Kuhne-san needs my help then I'll practice my quick attacks.

"I recommend you taking him on… next week!" Yabuki-san said while standing up and then I stood up and grabbed our trash and putting it on the garbage can.

"Next week?"

"Yeah, but on Tuesday!"

"Why?"

"Well, the exams are this Monday, and the practical part is a fight against another person in the Highschool level"

"What? And do we get to select our opponent?"

"No, there is a system which selects everyone's opponent, so it's completely random" Yabuki-san said while smiling.

"Oh… so when are this random selections?"

"This Friday!"

"Okay… then, that means I have Saturday and Sunday to train…" I said while walking towards our room, "Wait… what if I have to face someone in the named charts?"

"If you face someone in the named charts and do beat him or her, the rank won't transfer"

"Why?"

"I don't know… someone made this rule just to make things interesting" Yabuki-san said while shrugging, we then arrived to our room and Yabuki-san swiped his Student ID and we both entered the room, "Ah, bed sweet bed… good night!" Yabuki-san said and then he started to snore a little bit, wasn't this too fast?

"Well, I guess… I'll train so that my prana raises a little bit" I said while slumping on my bed and then I got the book I got from Claudia, "Oh yeah, I need to send someone a message" I said while reminiscing Grandpa's words, this is probably so that I'll get less nervous.

"Ah! I know, Sasamiya-san" I said while opening my window and clicking on the Students category, I then typed Sasamiya-san's name and I saw two options… Call and Message, c-call is a bit… I'll go for message.

 _Sasamiya-san, why is your weapon of choice a gun?_

And there I send it, I said while wiping my sweat of my forehead, I know that this is not a big deal, but still… to me it's… just… I then saw my window appear again but this time it had Sasamiya-san's reply.

 _Because they are cool, goodnight…zzz_

Is the only thing she replied, I then sighed, Sasamiya-san is a little like me, I also chose Katana because they are so cool! But still… she slept so fast! Haaah… maybe I should just train and go to sleep…

.

.

.

(Time Skip)

"Okay, you guys! Step forth when you are called" Kyouko-sensei said while swinging her bat around, I then sweat dropped, please don't kill me, today is Friday… how I spent the rest of my days… well I trained on the morning, went to class, then I went to work Part-time with Kuhne-san a little bit more, Yabuki-san told me that maybe next week there will be new part-time jobs, I also started to think of a strategy on how to counterattack Takaru-san, I spent some Lunch time with Sasamiya-san, it usually was me trying to find her and getting her to the cafeteria since she didn't know her way around, then at night was my Prana training, I now feel a bit stronger… just a bit.

"Yabuki-san, where will the exams take place?"

"In the training rooms at the basement"

"Ah… so it will be like the training room in Allekant?" I asked to myself and then I made my assumptions, now I'll have to think of my opponent for this Monday… then Takaru-san.

"Otani, your turn" Kyouko-sensei said and then on the blackboard appeared my face and then on the center a vs. and at the right side there were multiple faces appearing really fast, I then stood up and went towards the desk, "Okay, this is your opponent for this Monday" Kyouko-sensei said and then she pushed something on her window and the faces stopped on one.

"Ah… Eh? EHHHHH?!" I said while looking at the board really surprised, I then felt a huge pressure, my opponent is…

"Otani, for your exam you are facing, Takaru Kagumi from Class 1-E, he is also rank 72 so prepare for the worst or you are going to fail the exam!" Kyouko-sensei said and then I nodded and slowly made my way towards my seat.

"Whoa... lucky~!" Yabuki-san said and then I just nodded again and I felt really pressured… what am I going to do?

 **Deadline of Partner Selection: 83 Days**

 **Phoenix Festa: 133 Days**

 **[A/N]**

 **And so here it ends my first chapter of The Weak Genestella, I honestly didn't know what to do since I'm using Original plot, and not my usual get the dialogues and just put my OC dialogue and different dialogue from that, the quality isn't the best but still I WANT to do my best, so please do tell me what I should do and what I shouldn't!**

 **Also did you like my chapter or not? Was this good? I hope I didn't let people down….**

 **Please do leave a review if you liked the fic and if you liked the fic to a certain point then leave a favorite and if you loved the fic please do leave a follow, anyway goodbye have a nice week!**

 **MrAlan OUT! –I'm sad and tired…**


End file.
